The Super Lagann Geass Afterschool Special
by ThisIsn'tAParodyAtAll
Summary: A partially offensive Gurren Lagann/Code Geass crossover. Not posted in the crossover section because....I truly do not know.


**"This is merely a parody, made from a severe case of boredom, a like/hate relationship for Code Geass and adoration for Gurren Lagann."**

**"And if you did not get that this is purely a satirical work, you may need to consult a physician. Like, as soon as possible."**

Title: The Super Lagann Geass After School Special

Characters: : Simon, Leeron, Yoko, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, C.C., Shirley

Rating: Ma/Nc-52 (again, a joke if you did not get it.)

Genre: Parody, Parody, Parody, Parody.

Summary: Basically....the summary applies for all the chapters.....a bunch of random stuff.

Warnings: Character death, homosexuality (as in yaoi...somewhat...okay..but yeah, homosexual relationships....), abnormally short chapters, really out of character characters, and more than likely spoilers. Oh, and rape of both canon for both shows.

Setting: The TTGL world right after the final anti-spiral battle, with characters from Geass taken from sometime during the first half of r1.

Status: In progress.

Overall Length: Most of the chapters will be slightly over typical drabble length. So expect around 400-700 words per chapter.

**Disclaimer: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is property of Sunrise. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is property of Gainax. We do not own/claim to own any part of either series. But we wished we owned TTGL.**

The lights appeared out of the darkness. Deep space, outer space, whatever you'd like to call it and the lights being galaxies. These lights were flung from the Anti-Spiral mech to Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann, colliding on impact. The colossal machines fought and as most know, Simon and his friends won the fight for Spiral race survival. But, the story doesn't end there. One of those galaxies held the world of a certain Lelouch Lamperouge, resident gay-boy of Area 11. As the galaxy collided, his world slipped through the cracks of Simon's SGGL and when they returned home after the battle, they noticed that there were a few more people that landed with them than they had come on with. A disoriented Lelouch plopped out of the entry ramp and following his lead were Suzaku, his gay lover, Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. They all seemed to be very deformed and disproportionate compared to the Gurren Lagann crew's bodies, worrying Simon deeply. Yoko was the first to run up to the newcomers however, her torpedo shaped breasts bouncing in a very illogical, unnecessary way. This intrigued Kallen, as she was a very well-disguised carpet muncher.   "Are you okay?! Just who the hell are you, and why do your eyes take up 3/4s of your faces!? I think you need some help!" A worried Yoko exclaimed, her missile cleavage dangling in Kallen's face. A disturbed Lelouch spoke for them, however. "We are fine, we are just wondering.. Where we are at.." his voice trailed off as he took a look around and noticed that they were no longer in Area 11. Suzaku got up and dusted his body suit off a bit, his defined butt cheeks a little too noticeable. Suddenly, Lelouch, noticing said butt cheeks, got defensive and cupped his man's behind. "YOU SEE THIS, YOU BASTARDS?! THIS. IS MINE." Suzaku looked very awkward in this position, cowering a bit as his gay lover declared his property. Simon spoke up this time.

"I don't want any of that, really. But thanks for letting us know." Leeron, however, definitely wanted a piece of dat ass. As he wiggled around like the homo he is, Yoko had an idea. "Let's take these deformed creepos to the zoo!" And the rest of the Lagann crew suddenly agreed with this plan, because how else could they possibly help a bunch of refugees? Seriously. So the refugees climbed on board of one of the ridiculously sized mechs and they were headed to the zoo, for one reason and one reason only. To see the fucking penguin exhibit. Simon nearly jizzed his pants over the thought of the tuxedo'd birds, strutting their stuff. "NO NEED FOR THE ENTRANCE, WE'RE JUST GONNA LAND IN THE EXHIBIT!" Exclaimed Yoko, who was currently being eye-raped by Kallen. The group of deformed folk and the normal shaped people hopped out happily and played amongst the penguins for the rest of the day, until the penguins accidentally snipped what was left of Suzaku's penis off after putting it in what he thought was a glory hole.

Fin.


End file.
